bullyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Элджернон Пападопулос: Цитаты
Being Hired *I'll be your squire, sir Jimmy. *I get to be on your team, Jimmy?! Cool! About to Leave *This isn't really very fun, Jimmy. *I think I might get in trouble if I keep hanging out with you... Asking for Help From Jimmy *HELP ME JIMMY! *HELP ME! From Someone Else *HELP ME! *Somebody please help! Surprised to Receive Help *Um, yeah, you see the... the thing is, uhh... yeah... *Um, it's, it's difficult because y'know, that's the thing, yeah. Asking for Errand *I really, really, really need some help! *Come on, help me out here, please? When Jacket is Stolen *They stole it and I can't get it back! Oh, please help! (Slight crying) *MY JACKET! THEY TOOK IT! (Crying) Bike Related Crashing Bike *Owie! *I'm so clumsy! Seeing Trick *I wish ''I was that cool! *Aren't you afraid you'll get hurt? Seeing Trick Fail *Did you get a boo-boo? *Did you break anything? Stealing a Bike *I didn't mean it! *I didn't wanna do it! Bike Stolen From *Oof! You're so mean! *I hope I didn't scratch my glasses! Bragging After Winning Fight *Wee, look at me! *This is so much fun! Bumped Into Friendly Terms *Wanna be friends? *You just bumped into me! Ha! *That felt funny. Unfriendly Terms *WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT? *Mind your own beeswax! *My mom says you should leave me alone! *Why did you just walk into me? *I'm sensitive! LEAVE ME ALONE! *I'm gonna tell on you! *Don't you be, ''fronting, yo! After Jimmy gets Expelled(?) *Look where you're going, Mr.Loser-Head! Huh! Bumped by Vehicle *Why does this always happen to me? *I think I twisted something! *Ow! Ow! Ah, ow!!! Saying Bye *Um, Jimmy, I gotta go... I really gotta pee. *Um, I gotta go call my mommy... heh heh... *Be cool, Jimmy! I gotta... uh... jet! Commenting on the Carnival *I'm so excited, I think I might throw up! *Don't know if I should've done that! Chasing *I'm coming after you! *You're gonna be sorry if I catch you! (Panting) Escaped From *You're such a 'fraidy-cat! *I can't believe you ran away from me! Out of Breath *(Hysterical panting) That's enough... running Algie! Chatter/Wandering Around *I can't believe anyone likes condiments. I mean, they're like snot or something. *How did I get mayonnaise on my pants?! I never even eat that stuff! *Gosh! I can't believe Lola actually talked to me! *Why hasn't mommy called me yet? I wonder if she's mad at me... *Pathetic loser? I'm not a pathetic loser! Mom says I'm not! *Ooh, I really gotta go but... what if there's someone in there? Oh, I'll wait. Complaining *I'm going to tell my mommy about this! *He makes me so angry I wanna cry! Confused *But why? Congratulating *I'm like, super impressed! *Oh wow, I wish I'd done that! Conversing Initiating Conversation(?) *I wonder what mom would say. *Um, uh, anyways... Ambient Conversation *My mommy says that lots of kid pee in their bed, and it's totally normal! *Ted Thompson called me his 'little buddy'! I think we might become friends! Chapter 1 *I heard a rumor that the football team will pick on someone other than me this year! Chapter 2 *Lola told me she needs help with her homework! I think it's just a cover for her liking me. Chapter 3 *I think Gord's been messing around with Lola. Oh, I just can't believe that girl. Chapter 4 *That spud cannon is the awesomest weapon ever! Chapter 5 *Jimmy told me he'd be president one day! For real! Chapter 6 *I heard Jimmy's going to go to prison! Reacting to a Rumor *Meh, even I ''think that's dorky! *Sounds like a good idea for a Grottos & Gremlins game! *Ooh, I have to tell my mommy that! *So, like, that's anything special? Heh! Other Ambient Conversation Statements *I think I've got some mayonnaise on my pants! *I always get picked on! Always, always, ALWAYS! *Oh, I wish I wasn't afraid of going to the washroom alone... *What I hate the most about school is that my mom can't read me my bedtime stories! *Everyone at Bullworth is so mean! *The washrooms are really yucky, it's scary! *Why do people have to be so yucky?! *Condiments are just so disgusting, y'know? Especially mayonnaise, yuck! *Next semester, I'm so going to cowboy up! That's for sure! *I've gone a whole day without getting seriously beaten up! *I actually talked to a real girl today! *I put on clean pants this morning, just like mommy told me to. *Mommy calls me her precious Prince Algernon, hehehehe! *My mom says I'm ''really special. *I changed my underwear today! *Mommy writes me every day. She's so nice! Questions *Have you ever gone to the washroom by yourself? *Do you write your mom every day? *Do you ever have to hide from the jocks all day? *Did you ever... y'know... cheat on a test? Responding to a Question *Just once. *Hehe, maybe. I don't wanna tell. *Mommy never would let me. *I've always been too afraid to! Responses *You should tell your mom! *Oh wow, that sucks. *Hehhehhehheh, heh! Oh, that wasn't meant to be funny? *Sheesh! I thought I was whiny! Ending Ambient Conversation *Um, I gotta go pee. See ya. *I um, have to go now. Bye. *See ya laters, homies! Defeated DEFIND (Unknown what this is for) *I guess I really just suck! *I lost! Huh! What a surprise! *My mom still thinks I'm a winner! In Dodgeball *Why do I always have to lose? *Did we lose? A-Again?! *See guys?! I told you we'd lose! Disgusted *Oh, yucky! Grossness! Don't Hit *Why do you always have to hit me?! *You're supposed to not hit me right now! *Jimmy! Why are you hitting me right now?! Fighting *You're such a noo-doo head! *Mom says I have a real temper, you'll see! *I'll get you! MAYO-STAIN! *LOSER-HEAD! Initiating Fight *You won't like me when I'm angry! *Ooh, I'm so angry! *Ooh, ooh, ooh, you're really gonna get it now! *That's it! I've had it! Fighting Kids from Other Cliques Dropout *Oh, you're just angry 'cause you don't go to school! Greaser *I'm not scared of you and your hair! Jock *I can't believe I'm actually fighting a jock! Prep *Just because you're rich and good-looking, jerk?! Hit in the Nuts *Ooh, critical hit! Spit On *NO SPITTING! Beaten/Knocked Out *I want my mommy... *Mommy, where are you? *I wanna go home... *Why does this always happen to me? *I think I broke something! Everything! *You're just a big bully! Watching a Fight *I just love it when someone beats up someone who isn't me! *Hurt him! Make him cry! *Hahaha! Fight! Get him! Surprised to Notice Fight *Why do you always pick on me?! *Not again! Fire Alarm Goes Off *I-Is it a real fire? Oh, I'm scared! Flustered *Come on! I-I-I have glasses! *Um, i-it's not my fault! *Please don't be mean to me! Food Fight Breaks Out *Oh, this'll be fun! Reacting to Freak Show *Weirdos scare me. Receiving Gift/Item *Thanks Jimmy! Oh, you're the best! *For me? Really? Thanks! *Wow, thanks Jimmy! *That's like the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me! Requesting Gift *Aww, Jimmy, c'mon. I want a present. *If you were a real friend, you'd give me a present. Giving a Gift *Here, that's for you. Greeting *Word up, coolio! *Greetings, friend. *Salutations! *Hi, I-I mean, yo. Greeting Female Authority Figure *Greetings, ma'am. Greeting Male Authority Figure *Greetings, sir! Grooming *What could she mean by 'dorky'? *Why did mom cut my hair like that? Indignant *I'm gonna tell my mommy! *Ooh, you're gonna be sorry! *I'm TIRED OF GETTING PICKED ON! Intimidated *Um... hi...! Jeering/Insulting *Your mom probably hates you! *You're a complete loser-head! *Even I'' think you're a ''loser! Laughing Short Laugh *Hahahahahahaha! Loser-head! Long Laugh *Hahahahahaha! Oh, oh! Hahahahahahahaha! Wanting Payback *He makes me really, really, really angry! Puking *BLEEHHH! (Puking sounds/screaming) Hit by Dead Rat *Was that Sniffy?! Low Faction Respect *Go away, Jimmy. *I'm too cool for you, Jimmy. *Get lost, mayo-stain! High Faction Respect *Greetings, Jimmy! *What is, as they say, up, Jimmy? *Yo, Jimmy! Scared *C'mon! Please, please, please! *I won't tell anyone, just, please leave me alone! *I'm begging you, please don't hurt me! *Aw, c'mon, don't do this to me! Annoyed by Fight (?) *DON'T BE SO MEAN! *YOU'RE JUST A BULLY! Seeing Something Cool *Oh wow, that's super totally awesome! *I'm gonna phone my mom and tell her about that! Seeing Something Lame *That's like, really lame, man! *That's like a science experiment gone wrong, or something! Reacting to Vandalism *Why would you be so mean?! *Why did you have to do that?! Reacting to Weapon Fired *That's super dangerous! *That's so loud! Reacting to Stink Bomb *I think I might (cough) get (more coughing) asthma! (More coughing) *I think I'm gonna (coughing & retching sounds) puke! Reacting to Item in Shop *Why am I even looking? Mom does all my shopping, anyway! *I'm glad I don't have to wear that! Sucking Up *I think you're the coolest person on campus! *Why bother with me? I'm pathetic! *I'll be your friend! A-Anything you want! Reacting to Tagging *You're so naughty! Tattling *If my mommy was here, she would be so angry! *Will I get a gold star if I tell on someone? I better, because I'm gonna tell anyways! Taunting *Loser-head! *FUNNY-PANTS! *You're such a num-num! *MAYO-FACE! *POOPY-PANTS *I don't like you! *Stinky breath! When Agitated *Ooooh, I'm so gonna hurt you! *Don't make me angry! *You really make me wanna hit you! *You're making me want to hurt you! Laying Off *Oh hahahaha, I was just joking, y'know? *I didn't mean anything! Really! *Y'know, fighting's not actually allowed! Taunting When Greeted or Shoving(?) *Smelly head! *LOSER-PANTS! *''Everybody'' hates you! *GO HOME TO YOUR MOM! Taunting the New Kid *Loser! Yeah, you, new boy! After Jimmy is Expelled *I'm not afraid of you any longer, Jimmy! Insulting Appearance Hat/Hair/Headpiece *Stupid hair! Haha! Tattoo *Why would you get a tattoo? Taunted Crying *(High pitched crying that sounds like laughing) Not Intimidated *Oh please, like that's a new one? *I'm going to pretend I don't care! *I always get picked on, so what? *Are you done now? Responding when Not Intimidated(?) *Oh yeah, and you're so tough, huh? *You think you're cool or something, huh Jimmy? *I'm not afraid of you! *You're just a loser anyways! *Yeah? Well you're a BIG JERK! *At least my mother doesn't hate me! Intimidated *Please don't hit me! I've got glasses! *I think I'm getting emotionally scarred! Please let me go! *Please don't hurt me! My mom will be upset! Leading the Way *Jimmy, it's this way, I-I think! *Umm, it's this way! When Jimmy Goes the Wrong Way *Jimmy, that's the WRONG WAY! *That's the WRONG way! Can't you do anything right?! Reacting to Bullying Before Being Given Swirlie *PLEASE DON'T! I'm afraid of germs! *PLEASE DON'T! I'll have nightmares! *Oh god, please do not put my head in there! After Being Given Swirlie *(Crying) That was... mean! (More crying) *You've scarred me for life, y'know that?! (Crying) *(Whilst crying) As if I wasn't scared enough of toilets already! Dodgeball Trash Talking During Dodgeball(?) *You're so gonna lose, mustard-stain! *I'm not afraid of you, loser-brain! *My mom says I'll win, haha! *You don't have a chance against Team Nerd! *Let's try not to lose this time, guys! *Everyone on this team is special! Yeah! Victory in Dodgeball(?) *This is the best thing that ever happened to me! *I won! I won! I really won! *Hahaha, you just lost to Algernon! *Dude, did we really win?! *Team Nerd for the win! *I can't wait to tell my mom we won! Victim of Prank(?) *Why does it always have to be me? *I'm going to tell my mommy! *That's! So! Not! Funny! *I thought we were friends! Playing Prank(?) *Who's pathetic now?! *HAHA! This is fun! Whining *That would never happen at home! What Is That *What is that anyways? When the TV Gets Shut Off *Oh, that's okay. I wasn't watching that anyways! Dialogue Chapter 1 *Oh no, not again! *Those guys are bad! We should go another way! *Not this way! *Wow, you really showed them! *I've been thinking a lot about snails recently... they're slimy! *I always wondered what it'd be like to big, and tough, and really stupid! *My mom calls me "Prince Algie". She says I'm really special, l-like a prince, y'know? *Hey Jimmy, did you ever play Grottos & Gremlins? It's really keen! You can like, totally be a cool hero who kicks ass and stuff! *You know Lola? She's really hot and actually talked to me the other day! I think, maybe she wants to be my girlfriend or something! Haha! *Do you really have to pee when you get nervous? I do! I get nervous a lot. *I've already wet myself once this month, if I do it again they'll never let me hear the end of it! *I really have to pee... but I'm scared. Will you please stand watch? Last time I went in there, they made me eat a urinal puck whole! *I have to gooo! Ohh! *I really, really, really, really have to go! *Can we find a washroom? *I can't go in there. That's for girls. *No way, man! That's for girls! *(Whimpering) *There's no lock in here! I can't go if I don't feel secure! *Cover me! I'm going in! *Hey! Were there two people in that stall?! *Can you guys keep it down?! I can't concentrate! *Y-You guys are making me nervous! *Jimmy! I can't go with all that noise! *Ah, feels so good! Oh my god thank you, ah, ah, ah! *Mommy told me to always wash my hands. *I feel much better now! *Heh, pretty much. *Here it is! *Hey, you want a soda? I'm parched! *Okay, now all we gotta do is get back to the library! *Thanks Jimmy! Here's the cash! I'll tell my mom that not everyone at Bullworth is mean! Chapter 2 *Waaah hee hee! *Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick! *I think so. Let's go check! *Ah, hello Edna! Hello Dr. Watts! *Are you, like, coming up with biological experiments for the school food?! *Hahaha, can you imagine if they dated, like, if they made a mold bowl(?) or something? *Is that what you guys are talking about? Huh?! Chapter 3 *B-ah-But, I was just helping Lola study, honestly! I'm so scared! *I'm outta here! *It's a trap! It's a trap! *You're worried about your reputation?! *Well thanks for all the help, Jimmy! Perhaps you could come over to the Observatory, and play a game or two of Grottos & Gremlins with us sometime! *No! No! No! You can't use diplomacy to make the elf princess do that! Chapter 4 *GO AWAY JIMMY! *WE DON'T LIKE YOU! *Leave us alone, BULLY! *Are they gone?! *Me and Zeus got your back! Go lay the smackdown! *COME ON ZEUS, BITE 'EM HARD! *Agent Bull, before I give you any sensitive information, I must ask you for the secret password. *Haha, ha... ha... ha... No... but it'll do. Okay, here's the deal. *The Jocks keep their game sports drink in a cooler, go urinate in it! Enhance it, if you will! *Don't get caught with your pants down! *What? Hah?! I didn't do anything! *SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! *I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! *Eehehehehe! Others on Algernon *Donald: I heard Algernon is helping Lola out with her homework, lucky bastard.